Digimon-Burn
by Quetzal0611
Summary: Bueno empieso por decir que soy nuevo en esto de los fics, la historia que se muestra acontinuacion es una nueva adaptacion de digimon espero y les guste,este en si no es un capitulo, sino una introduccion


Digimon-Burn

**ATENCION: La historia que va a ser narrada a continuación es una nueva adaptación de la muy conocida serie Digimon, la gran mayoría de personajes que aparecerán serán completamente NUEVOS, si no toleras las historias alternativas eres libre de regresar a tu buscador preferido y buscar otro fic. YA ESTÁN AVISADOS.**

**Bueno esto en si no es el primer capítulo de este fic, es más bien la introducción aquí daré a conocer los personajes, ubicaciones etc. Espero que disfruten mucho este fic! Por ahora el número de capítulos que sacare es indefinido, soy nuevo en esto de hacer fics, por ultimo hay personajes que tienen un "clasificado" en algunos datos conforme avance la historia sabrán porque. Ojala y les gusten.**

Año de los acontecimientos: Principios de 2099

Ubicación: América Latina, México y gran parte de Europa

Armamento: armas de radón armas impulsadas por un gas llamado radón, este es un gas muy poderoso por último la bala es de un material llamado pirita este es una aleación de aluminio con acero, estas son 8 veces más poderosas que las armas actuales

Organizaciones y Personajes (los mas importantes)

Nombre: Fuerza Quetzal

Tipo: Fuerzas especiales

Funciones: CONTRA-Terrorismo, reacción inmediata ante Digimons u otros seres que amenacen la seguridad nacional u la integridad de las personas. Espionaje, contraespionaje y otras operaciones mayormente manejadas como clasificadas.

Uniforme: negro pixeleado de equipo, militar completo

Comandante: General Eugenio Martínez

Imperio BURN: organización terrorista que pretende conquistar los 2 mundos (tierra y digimundo) estos serán apoyados por Digimons que tiene sus mismos intereses. Su líder se llama **loamsdown **y se hace llamar "EMPERADOR". Los "soldados" de dicha organización son igualmente vistos con uniformes negros (estos no van pixeleados como el uniforme de la Fuerza Quetzal)

F.O.A: (Fuerza Operativa "Armadillo")

Tipo: Unión militar internacional

Descripción: conformada por los mejores soldados y pilotos de Brasil, México, Argentina, Chile, Rusia, China y probablemente otros países

U.M.I.O.C (Unión militar e inteligencia del océano Pacifico)

Conformado por todos los países que colindan con el océano pacifico, pero la jurisdicción y la capacidad de intervenir de esta está muy limitada

Personajes principales:

**Nombre**: Hamson Ramírez

**Rango**: Capitán

**Afiliación**: Fuerza Quetzal (Equipo Antares)

**Fecha de nacimiento**: Clasificado

**Fecha de enlistamiento**: clasificado

**Camarada**: Hawkmon

**Edad**: 22

**Nacionalidad:** Mexicano

**Estado**: Vivo

**Habilidades**:

Experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Tirador experto

Experto en explosivos y virología

Francotirador

Piloto de jets

Espía

**Nombre**: Fredegar Petronov

**Apodo**: "Tecno"

**Rango**: Sargento menor

**Afiliación**: Fuerza Quetzal (Equipo Antares)

**Fecha de nacimiento**: 4 –enero-2079

**Fecha de enlistamiento:** 15-abril-2096

**Camarada**: Keramon

**Edad**: 20

**Nacionalidad**: Ruso

**Estado**: Vivo

**Habilidades:**

Experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Experto en informática

**Nombre**: Igor Ader

**Afiliación**: Fuerza Quetzal (equipo Antares)

**Apodo**: "Zorro"

**Rango:** Cabo

**Edad**:18

**Fecha de nacimiento**: 9 abril 2081

**Fecha de enliztamiento** : 4 de noviembre 2097

**Camarada**: N/A

**Nacionalidad**: Mexicano

**Estado**: vivo

**Habilidades**:

Tirador experto

**Nombre**: Cody Nest

**Afiliación**: Fuerza Quetzal (equipo Antares)

**Rango**: Teniente

**Edad**: 20

**Fecha de nacimiento**: Clasificado

**Fecha de enliztamiento**: Clasificado

**Camarada**: N/A

**Nacionalidad**: Mexicano

**Estado**: Vivo

**Habilidades**:

Tirador experto

Experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Experto en mecánica

**Nombre**: Jackson Hernández

**Afiliación**: Fuerza Quetzal (equipo Antares)

**Apodo**: "Toro"

**Rango**: Sargento Mayor

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 17 marzo 2066

**Fecha de enlistamiento**: 6 de diciembre 2086

**Edad**: 32

**Camarada**: N/A

**Estado**: Vivo

**Nacionalidad**: Mexicano

**Habilidades**:

Francotirador

Tirador experto

Experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Medico

**Nombre**: Samuel Valdivia

**Afiliación**: Neutral

**Nacionalidad**: Argentino

**Fecha de nacimiento**: 18 Diciembre 2086

**Edad**: 19

**Escolaridad**: Estudiante de Ingeniería Química

**Compañero**: Gomamon

Nombre: James Aliria

Afiliación: Neutral

Nacionalidad: Mexicano

Fecha de nacimiento: 04 octubre 2083

Edad: 16

Camarada: Agumon

Grado: Último semestre de preparatoria

**Nombre**: José Vázquez

**Nacionalidad**: Brasileño

**Fecha de nacimiento**: 13 Julio 2081

**Edad**: 18

**Escolaridad**: medicina

**Camarada**: Gabumon

Nombre: Francia Shiba

Nacionalidad: Chilena

Fecha de nacimiento: 30 septiembre 2080

Edad: 17

Afiliación: Neutral

Escolaridad: Último semestre de Preparatoria

Bueno estos son los personajes MAS relevantes conforme avance la historia Todos nuestros personajes van a juntarse en especial los que tienen un compañero Digimon (Ustedes sabrán porque)

Repito esta es solo una introducción, también van a salir varias ciudades de los países antes mencionados, en los países Latinoamericanos las ciudades serán FICTICIAS, recuerden que es el año 2099 por lo que ya son tiempos modernos y estos países ya están altamente desarollados, y como abran notado no inclui a 1 país, un país muy importante en esta época (vida real), ya se darán cuenta cual es, solo será mencionado se dará una breve descripción de lo que le paso en el fic, pero solo será rápido daré a conocer más detalles en otro fic que hare más adelante (no sé cuándo) pero este va a ser una pre-cuela a estos acontecimientos, no solo se describiría eso, sino también el pasado de algunos de nuestros personajes


End file.
